dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: Bottles of Thedas
} |excerptonly = } |name = Bottles of Thedas |icon = Codex icon DAI.png |number DAI = 24 (+2JoH) |image = Tales tarot.png |px = 260px |category DAI = Tales |location DAI = Various |see also = Bottles on the Wall and Collections |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition |related = Codex entry: Grey Whiskey/Ritewine/Conscription Ale |excerpt = |text = Chasind Sack Mead A brutishly strong honey liquor, reminiscent of warm summer days, apple blossoms on the wind, with an unexpected aftertaste of Father going off to war, never to return. Bitter, to say the least. Garbolg's Backcountry Reserve Likely dropped to avoid seizure by authorities, or because of seizure due to drinking it. Garbolg only brewed from 8:74 to 8:92 Blessed, killed when the vapors in his beard spontaneously combusted. Golden Scythe 4:90 Black This battlefield spirit maintains a chill even in direct sunlight, which it appears to absorb. Optimal serving is by the drop. Contact with exposed flesh is discouraged, but likely inevitable. Legacy White Shear Peculiar and rare, a single run of this spirit took color and what has been optimistically called flavor from lyrium in the cask's bilge hoop. A sipping whisky if you value your innards. Circa 790 T.E. Sun Blonde Vint-1 Tevinter-brewed for a very discreet clientele, and strong enough to fluster a Tranquil. An almost weightless spirit best served with a powdering of catsbane as a flavor enhancer and antidote. Aqua Magus Fine spirits infused with a bit of refined lyrium. Potentially fatal if ingested in quantity. Dragon Piss The name is probably figurative, but no one knows for sure. Hirol's Lava Burst "It tastes like burning." Brewed exclusively in Kal'Hirol. Mackay's Epic Single Malt This whisky is older than the Maker and smoother than elven baby-butt. West Hill Brandy Notes of black currant with a honeysuckle finish. Also, tastes like brandy. Flames of Our Lady A wine with hues that range from blood to fire, always in that order. In the South, take a single draught, shout, "She is with us," and throw the remainder into a fireplace. In the North, draw steel and march. Silent Plains Piquette An artisanal treatment of a Tevinter slave wine. Grape pomace is soaked and pressed, then buried for a year under the wastes where the first Archdemon fell. One assumes. They keep finding the stuff. Finale By Massaad The last bottling from the legendary vintners of Ferelden before lands were divided. Tears on the glass as slow as the turning of a reluctant heir, as quick on the tongue as words that can't be unsaid. Butterbile 7:84 A hard liquor that is not so much served as it is brandished. Coarse and indifferent, it is to your taste, or it is not. The failing is yours if you cannot raise—or lower—to the challenge of a distiller told not to. Vint-9 Rowan's Rose Delicate to the nose, comfort to the tongue, and, strangely, a half-remembered whisper to the ears. It is described as—and inspires—a wistful spirit. A vintner's opus. Absence "I am aware of how to spell it. This bottling reflects my wish that the current crop of behatted self-styled cads would disappear. I preferred la fée verte as spirit, not affectation. " —Distiller Emeritus Gaivon Antivan Sip-Sip Careful, this one's mean. Attic-raised mean. Popular among highborn who wish to seem dangerous, but more at home grasped by the neck by those who actually are. Carnal, 8:69 Blessed An Orlesian liqueur for the daring, or those who wish to seem so. Said to enhance sensation. And at the bottom, an erotically carved peach pit. The design is plain, but the bottler assures that the act of carving was scandalous. Abyssal Peach Not so much filtered as dredged. Should be kept in a cold, dark place. Also locked. Forgotten as well, if one is wise. Alvarado's Bathtub Boot Screech If you can read this, you haven't drunk it. }} Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition codex entries